The present invention concerns furniture systems for subdividing a building space, and more particularly concerns an integrated furniture system including two separate space-furnishing systems that can be used alone or together for optimal subdivision and outfitting of a building space.
Partition systems are well-known in the art for subdividing building space into physically separated work areas and/or office areas. The partition systems are typically constructed to support individual office-type work activities, and are often adapted for specialized functions, such as carrying utilities, supporting furniture and accessories, providing visual comfort and aesthetics, sound absorption, and the like. Physical separation, privacy, aesthetics, and features supporting particular work tasks are typically very important to these systems.
Overhead framework systems are known that are adapted to support activities in open areas, such as for meeting areas and common areas. Many of these include an overhead framework of beams that are supported by posts. The openness of these systems is particularly conducive to group activities, where conversation and interaction is very important. Many of these systems include accessories and adaptations to support and encourage specialized activities, such as erasable boards that can be written on, screens, furniture, and the like.
Partition systems are also known for subdividing a building space into individual office areas. Some of these partitions are constructed to be rearrangeable.
Some businesses have installed both a partition system and an overhead frame system in adjacent areas. However, the interface of these two different systems can be problematic, since the two systems are so different and have such different design criteria. Specifically, existing ones of these two different systems often do not look like they go together, but instead provide very different visual effects, such that they have a mismatched appearance that is unacceptable if they are interconnected or if they are positioned immediately next to each other. Further, the interface and interconnection of the two different systems can be problematic, since the systems may not align due to an uneven floor, and further their connection can have a cluttered and "busy" appearance that is undesirable unless care is taken to assure that the connection has clean lines and/or is covered. Even if the original connection is acceptable, rearrangement may result in visible blemishes, screw holes, scratches, or other markings where the connections were previously made.
Accordingly, an integrated furniture system is desired solving the aforementioned problems, and yet which maintains the advantages of systems adapted for separate use and for rearrangement.